making memories
by kidishcaresh
Summary: “What are you doing?” Nicol asked looking up from playing.“Making memories.” Kimi said smiling as she placed the pendant on the piano and urged her friend to play some more. Nicol X OC


_**Okay this is a story that sprung to life in my mind some time ago and I think I've got a good enough grip on it that I can write it to the end. There is a prologue to this story that I will write later. It'll be in the gundam wing section of FFN!**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing but the half dead plot that gave life tot this story and Kimi Lowe whom is my OC.**_

_**Summary: "What are you doing?" Nicol asked looking up from playing.**_

_**"Making memories." Kimi said smiling as she placed the pendant on the piano and urged her friend to play on.**_

_**Chapter 1, wormhole**_

_a space shuttle landed at the spaceport on it's landing strip stood a large group of people waiting. As the passengers of the shuttle got off board most of the group left. Eventually only 5 boys were left standing and waiting as the crew of the ship left too.__  
__"Are you sure she's on this shuttle?" asked a black clad boy. A brown haired boy nodded as his eyes moved over the leaving crewmembers. Finally the pilots of the shuttle came out and looked at them._  
_"BROTHER!" yelled the young co-pilot as she ran at him. The brown-haired boy now identified as her brother smiled as he pulled her into a hug._  
_"Kimi." he murmured happily._

_scene shifts_

_Kimi stood in front of a large office door. She knocked and took a deep breath._  
_"Heero said you wanted to see me?" she said as she entered and closed the door behind her._  
_"Yes, I have a mission for you. I'm not happy about this but I have little choice. We've got more missions then we have capable agents at the moment. Your mission is...this." the commander said motioning at a large monitor in her office. On it a blip beeped steadily._  
_"A...blip Lady Une sir?" Kimi asked incredulous._  
_"Yes a blip it's been there for three days now. We don't know what it is or why it's there. Your mission is to go to those coordinates and investigate the 'blip' then report back." Lady Une said calmly._

_scene shifts again_

_"I've reached the blip. It's a wormhole. What now?" Kimi asked._  
_"Now nothing come back to the base we'll send a team of scientists to monitor it." Lady Une said._  
_"roger that. I'm- SHIT! I'm being pulled in I don't know what it is but this thing seems to get stronger I-I can't-"_  
_"SIS NO!!!"_

_**on board of a spaceship**_****

"HEERO!" Kimi yelled jolting up in the small bed. She breathed heavily and was sweating profoundly. Looking around the large room she was in she decided that her brother must've saved her and brought her to the medical bay. She got up and found some clothes in the closet but not her own. She then decided that since hers had gone missing she'd wear these. Kimi slipped into the strange clothes and left the small room. Everyone she passed looked at her funnily but no one stopped her.  
'Okay so I'm definitely not back at HQ, maybe someone else found me? I'll have to find the communications department of this place and contact HQ.' Kimi thought as she walked through the spaceship as if she'd lived on it all her life.

"Excuse me miss but you can't go there authorized personnel only." a man in uniform said. Kimi looked at him.  
'Apparently I'm at a military base of some kind. This is not good, I must contact HQ as soon as I can.' she thought as she nodded to the man.  
"Take me to the person who is in charge here." she said as if she were talking to a lower ranking soldier.  
"Eh, sure." the man said uncertain before leading the way.

'A bridge, a spaceship? must remember to take inventory while here until I can contact HQ.' she thought as the man led her to the bridge of the spaceship where a blond man was discussing something with what seemed to be the captain.  
"Sir, the young lady woke up. She wishes to speak with you." the man said saluting before leaving. The blond haired man nodded and motioned for her to follow him to a small office like room.  
"So you finally woke up. Welcome aboard the Vesalius. My name is commander Raww La Klueze. You wanted to talk with me?" The blond haired man said smiling as he sat down.  
"My name is Kimi Lowe. It seems I've lost my way after the navigational equipment of my ship started to malfunction. I must contact my superiors right away. Where can I find radio equipment?" Kimi said bowing to the man (a custom she'd grown to used too to change) before sitting down also.  
"Is that so. We found your spaceship floating nearby and picked you up. Your controls were broken and you lay on the ground unconscious. Care to tell me what happened?" he asked her.  
"I was investigating a wormhole that had been growing more and more active over the course of 3 days unfortunately my ship came to close and well... the rest is beyond me. I only remember asking for help because my ship wouldn't react anymore." Kimi explained calmly.

Commander La Klueze POV

One of the mechanics came to me on the bridge with the girl from the spaceship that we'd encountered earlier. It'd been drifting around and no one answered. The men who'd been send to investigate came back with an unconscious young girl. She was now standing behind the mechanic who told me she wanted to speak with me. I motioned for the girl to follow me to a more suitable place to talk. She followed me with a neutral expression on her face and showed no signs of fear or anxiety like one would expect from someone in her position.  
"So you finally woke up. Welcome aboard the Vesalius. My name is commander Raww La Klueze. You wanted to talk with me?" I said.  
"My name is Kimi Lowe. It seems I've lost my way after the navigational equipment of my ship started to malfunction. I must contact my superiors right away. Where can I find radio equipment?" she said bowing to me.  
"Is that so. We found your spaceship floating nearby and picked you up. Your controls were broken and you lay on the ground unconscious. Care to tell me what happened?" I asked her.  
"I was investigating a wormhole that had been growing more and more active over the course of 3 days unfortunately my ship came to close and well... the rest is beyond me. I only remember asking for help because my ship wouldn't react anymore." Kimi explained calmly.

'She's so calm. She's no normal scientist.' I thought.  
"You said you were investigating a wormhole? Are you a scientist?" I asked.  
'Let's see what you do now.' I thought as I asked her about it.  
"Not exactly. I'm not allowed to discuss my work with you, but let's just say I get send out to investigate when things turn up on our space radars that shouldn't be there." Kimi said staying calm the entire time.  
"You're awfully calm for someone who just woke up on a strange ship." I said calmly staring her in the eye. I would find out whom she was yet.  
"Shouldn't I be? After all you did kindly save me when I lay unconscious in a broken spaceship. I see no reason at to why I shouldn't be calm." she countered without so much as blinking  
"Well miss I'm affright that until I can verify that you are who you say you are and I must order you to be taken into protective custody on this ship you'll be escorted to your room and will stay there until such time that I can decide what to do with you." I said still smiling calmly myself.  
"As you wish. I'll cooperate as best I can." she said calmly. Though I didn't miss the hint of anxiety a the possibility of being locked up in her voice.  
"Hm, very well, you take her to the room I ordered to be prepared for her. Miss Lowe you aren't allowed to leave your room unless I give you permission. You'll be taken to the mess hall and back by one of our crewmembers. You may ask that person for anything you might need." I told her.  
"May I ask for some paper, pencils, an eraser, a sharpener and some books before hand? To entertain myself while staying in my room." she asked smiling calmly. I nodded and ordered another crewmember to bring it to her.

**Near dinner time one week later****  
****Kimi POV**

I woke up to the sound of voices, boys voices, familiar sounding voices. I walked to my door and opened it. Quietly I listened and recognized one of them. I opened the door all the way and ran to where I heard the voice from down the hall.  
"Quatre!" I called out as I ran into the room. I repeated the name as I threw myself into his arms and hugged him.  
"I thought...I-I didn't... I knew you'd come and find me. How'd you find me so soon? Where's Heero?" I asked as I looked up. When I did I realized I'd been mistaken for the boy whom I'd hugged wasn't Quatre. He looked at me with an apologetic look and smiled sadly. I gasped and pushed away.  
"I-I'm so sorry! I was sure you...I thought...I thought you were someone else." I said lowering my head and staring to the ground.  
"It's okay miss." the boy said kindly. Now I looked at him closely it was clear as day he wasn't Quatre. He had green hair and brown eyes, though those eyes did hold the same openhearted kindness and his face held the same innocence and youth as Quatre's even his voice which actually sounded not quite like quatre's still held the same tone to it. So friendly and kind and loving. So much like Quatre yet completely different.

"You weren't allowed to leave your room miss Lowe." Commander La Klueze said quietly as he walked into the room.  
"I'm sorry. I thought..." I said still confused by what had happened.  
"She thought I was a friend of hers sir." the green haired boy said.  
"I see. Athrun you and Nicol go on and get some rest, I'll see to the young lady here." Commander La Klueze said.  
"Yes sir, come on Athrun." the green haired boy said leading his friend who still seemed to be in shock over what just happened out of the room.  
"Come, I'll take you to the mess hall you must be hungry." Commander La Klueze said. I didn't trust him at all but followed him nonetheless since I was indeed hungry.

'Why doesn't he say anything or punish me?' I wondered as we silently ate. The commander had insisted on joining me for dinner.  
"You must wonder why I haven't punished you for leaving your quarters without permission." he said smiling knowingly. I raised an eyebrow.  
'what does he read minds or something?' I thought.  
"The reason for that is that I've learned a lot about you this last week miss Lowe." he said with a strange smile.  
"You have? Wait! What? A-a week?" I asked confusedly when I realized what he'd said.  
"Yes, a week. One week ago I send a crewman to bring you to the mess hall but he came back minutes later and informed me that you were ill. Did you not notice the change of rooms?" the commander said quietly.  
'does he ever speak up?' I wondered.  
"Not really." I answered truthfully.  
"Well you've spend 7 days in the medical bay. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he said smirking now.  
"Only when I'm very ill or so I've been told." I answered coolly eating my food.  
"You've told me some interesting things. Things I've yet been able to confirm, but a few things kept returning. You kept mentioning someone named Odin being Hero-" he said. I cut him short as I glared at him.  
"Heero. H-e-e-r-o. Not Hero." I said. It's surprising how hard people find it to pronounce that name.  
"Very well Heero then. You also frequently mentioned something called 'the zero' I'd like to know what it means." Commander La Klueze said calmly. I sighed I had little choice at the moment.  
"Odin is the name of my brother who I was separated from when our hometown was destroyed during an air attack when I was 2 years of age. I recently found him again. his name is Heero now." I said not looking at the commander.  
"I see and 'the zero'? You mentioned it the most. From what I've learned from you it's some type of computer system?" he asked.  
'Darn it J. When I get back I'll kill you! Stupid Zero side-effects! GHA!' I thought sourly. I sighed.  
"I'm not allowed to go into detail about 'Z.E.R.O' or it's utilizations in any way." I repeated.  
"You'll-" La Klueze started to say before being interrupted by one of the crewmen from the bridge.

"Sir, an encrypted transmission came in about 3 minutes ago. We don't know who it's from but they keep transmitting the same thing over and over on our frequency. It's blocking out all other incoming and outgoing transmissions." the man said with a salute.  
"Well break up the transmission!" La Klueze said.  
"No can do." I muttered softly hiding a smile.  
"Not possible sir, can't be done unless it's been decoded and w- how'd you know?" the man said looking at me incredulously.  
"Because I know who's sending it and I also know it's designed so only it's designer and a select few other people can decode it." I said smirking now.  
"Call Athrun and his team have them report to the bridge and take this girl back to her quarters." La Klueze said without emotion as he got up and left.  
"You'll see. I'd hurry though the transmission will last no more then 5 minutes at the most starting now. After that he'll end the transmission and move to a new frequency." I said without blinking as I allowed the crewman to take me to my quarters

**La Klueze POV******

I watched the girl with mild interest. She seemed awfully sure of herself as she told me that she was the only one who could decode that transmission. I decided to ignore it for now and went to the bridge. When I got there the main screen showed the transmission. The image being encoded meant it made no sense the only thing that was visible were numbers that changed. 3:21 was displayed when I came in.  
"Status report!" I asked as I walked up to Athrun and the other 3 who were working on decoding it.  
"We've decoded the transmission...partly. It was easy to decode the transmission this far but we can't decode it any further. We've tried everything sir." Athrun explained as he still sat in front of the controls to the communications Izak, Nicol and Dearka standing behind him. I sighed aggravated.  
"Cole, get the girl." I said glaring through my mask at the man who saluted and left.

half a minute later the girl came in walking fast up to the controls pushing aside Dearka and shoving Athrun out of the chair.  
"Hm, you're good to have decoded it this far. To bad you didn't have the passkey huh?" she said coldly. Then she started to type her fingers flew across the keyboard and one minute later the face of a young boy no older then Athrun appeared onscreen.  
"Private hope?" the boy inquired with a voice that made most of the crewmen in the room shudder.

**Well? What do you think???**


End file.
